digatadefendersfandomcom-20200214-history
Brim
Brim is a stone carver, who carved the Pure Stones. Biography After the Spell of Binding was cast on the Megalith, Brim went into hiding inside of a mountain. He built robotic servants, known as the Kin, to keep himself company while in isolation. His years in solitude have left him forlorn, and he had given up all hope that RaDos can still be saved. Vitus Stone When the Defenders begin their search for one of the Pure Stones, they take shelter in his home from the Gisli attacks. They question his involvement with the Pure Stones, but he is reluctant to help them. However, they are able to remind him of what he held for human life. At Seth's request, he carves the Vitus Stone. When Mel accidentally opens a Pure Stone container, the Gisli pick up on its residual energy, and fly to their location to try to break in. While the other Defenders fight the Gisli off, Brim, Seth, and Mel go to his work area to create the Vitus Stone. But before he finishes, he tells Seth that he requires the Nova Stone, as a champion stone must be consumed to complete the ninth sigil. He reluctantly gives it to Brim, and the stone is complete. Brackus is alerted of the Defender's presence, and storms Brim's hideout. He is temporarily stalled, but in order to allow the Defenders to escape, Brim sets his machines to overload. After they make a safe getaway, Brim gives Seth a map to one of the Pure Stones. He then takes off on his jet pack, with the Nova Stone. Nova Stone Afterwards, he begins to tinker with the Nova Stone's power. He manages to create a Prison function within the stone, allowing it to contain the spirit of the target. This was the key to defeating Nazmul, which gives Brackus his "trump card". When the Nova Stone is "mysteriously" taken from him by Adam, Brim hides out in a cave outside Callisto. Brackus finds him with the help of Madame Leizel, and forces him to reveal where the Nova Stone is. With his usefulness fulfilled, Leizel banishes Brim to the Dark Realm. He somehow manages to escape back to RaDos, but is then imprisoned by the Ethos in an island near Rivas, being guarded by the Yar-Maroth. The Defenders get to him first and free him, but he is kidnapped by Malco and Flinch. They take him to Mt. Froza, where crystals grow that can cut open the Nova Stone. He releases Nazmul, but because of the Prison function he added, Nazmul needs another host body to walk on RaDos once more. Flinch decides to offer Brim up as the sacrifice, but Brim accidentally loses his balance and falls off the cliff. Tome of Al-Mortagar He ends up surviving the fall, but becomes frozen solid on Mt. Froza, being guarded by two Sigil Slayers with their egg pile. The Defenders rescue Brim after they discover that he was the one who wrote the Tome of Al-Mortagar, along with the knowledge of the two Primordial sigils. After the Defenders get away with him and the two Icons, they ask him about the Tome of Al-Mortagar. They tell him it was destroyed, but he explains to them that there is "another way". Mel casts a spell to copy his memories of the Tome to Erik, giving him the knowledge the book possesses. When they go to the Che-Brek monument to make the exchange for Kara's life, they give the Mortagarians Brim instead of the book. He is not seen again after the Mortagarian's ship crashes. Category:Characters Category:Males